Hidden
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: Sam wakes up from a 6 year a coma only to find her boyfriend married and expecting a child with... Valerie? Soon gifts and notes begin to appear for her and as things get worse, the last gift is... a child? And why does it look like Danny... a lot? No PP. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Uh hey guys new story! An idea I just could NOT let go to waste!**

* * *

Anyways here's a short more descriptive summary.

**Sam thinks she was taking a nap, but it was much worse than that. When she comes around she's told she's been in a coma for 6 years. Now seeing her boyfriend Danny married and expecting a child with Valerie, she has no where to go, no one to love. She meet's Fallon but soon gifts begin to appear with notes, as seven months go by, Danny and Valerie with their child, Sam is suddenly given a child...as a gift? What happens when it turns out the child is related to Danny? Alternate universe Danny. What about Clockworks? Why is he involved now? The future is in danger, things shouldn't be this way. And things get worse when the person behind all of this...should have been dead...permanently.**

* * *

**Well that summary must have given A LOT away. But uh oh well? LOL well I think you get what this is about. I honestly... I don't know where this idea came from, I just remember thinking what if Danny married Valerie and Sam tried to win him back? Oh but things would be better if Sam woke up from a coma! Oh oh and then Danny didn't want Sam! Oh and then Sam fell for sombody else! And then Danny wanted her back! No, no what if this time line was a mistake and clockworks came in! OH and then _ had been killed! But but it turned out he was still here! OH OH and then he was behind this random baby that shows up! HOLY CHIZ AND THEN Sam BECAM- I think I'll stop here since I might be giving too much away. Well I was thinking like this, through out the day until I finally got to my laptop and began writing and idea's came and now I have a full blowen outline!**

**Well then here's the first chapter, it's not much. It's actually really short, but tell me if I should keep going? Does the summary make you want to read more?**

* * *

**NO PHANTOM PLANET JUST SO YOU KNOW.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom -.- and I do not own anybody else... except my own characters (Tucker's girlfriend and Fallon) well yeah... the plot line is mine... that's it (._. )**

Chapter 1

Staring at the blurry image of a bloody hand...Sam had no idea how she got here. She had no idea why everything was so blurry. Maybe it was the tears streaming down her face from the pain? Who's hand was that in front of her? Why was it dripping in blood? Why did her head hurt...so badly?

Blinking away tears she weakly moved her head.

Maybe a nap was needed right about now? She didn't know, the pain was making her think funny...well it wasn't really letting her think at all.

"Samantha." the voice... it sounded a lot like...what's his name...? Um... well she was sure she would remember it at some point. "Darling, I don't think I've seen you with out your dear... Daniel in some time."

A small mumble from Sam escaped. She closed her eyes as a headache attacked her.

"well dear, I guess there isn't much time left for you. The way things are going..there isn't much time for Daniel either." the figure laughed. "Now dear Samantha I want you to know I didn't do this out of pleasure, but simply out of the need for a perfect son."

That idea... where was it from? She had heard somebody else complain about not having a perfect son? Right?

"I see you're a young child and it pains me to see such a young life go to waste." he trailed off slowly. "But seeing as how I won't be the one to end it... I fell no guilt." he said with a laugh.

At that he began walking away and Sam forced her eyes to try and shut tighter.

She knew that voice... it was Vlad...

Vlad...

She drifted into a dark sleep.

!~*~*~!

She woke with a start and her eyes flew open. She gasped and looked around the room. This was _not_ her room. It was bright sky blue and there was a large window in one wall.

Hospital. She thought as she saw all the machine's she was hooked up to. She lifted a hand and gasped slightly, it was a bit bigger than she remembered. And the movement felt strange. She felt heavier than when she had fallen asleep. Noticing her black hair was well past her chest at this point she stared in horror.

What had happened? Why did she look different.

Just then the door flew open and an irritated looking doctor walked in, with one look at Sam he gasped and ran out grinning like a mad man. Soon nurses and doctor's were flooding into her 'room' followed by her parents.

"Sammy!" Pamela shrieked as she pulled her only daughter in to a tight embrace. With a quizzical look Sam slightly pushed her mother off.

"What?" she half snapped. Her father hugging her just as tight. Tears decorated both of her parent's faces.

"Sammy do you have no idea what happened?" Pamela asked as her husband stood to the side, standing quiet. A slight shake from Sam made Pamela tear up even more. She turned to her husband and dropped her head on to Jeremy's shoulder.

"D-dad...what's going on?" Sam whimpered. "What does she mean I have no idea what happened?"

Her father stared at her silently as if thinking it over. He shook his head slightly.

"Samantha dear... what do you remember?" he asked in a quiet voice as if afraid of speaking.

"I...I don't remember much." she whispered softly as she thought back. "I think...I think I was taken away..?" Jeremy nodded.

"That's what happened. What else do you remember?" he questioned.

"I remember some laughing...I was...I was so scared." Sam whispered as the memories started flooding back into her mind. She remembered how frightened she was. "And...and there was...there was a man...he spoke about Danny." she mumbled. "Vlad...it was Vlad who took me."

"Yes we know about Vlad. He was behind it." Pamela mumbled loud enough for the three of them to hear, along with the nurses and doctors who were messing with the machine's all around.

"Danny!" Sam cried. "Where's Danny?"

"D-danny...Danny isn't here." Jeremy answered.

"I can see that!" Sam snapped. "But where is he now?"

"We...we don't really know." Jeremy replied softly. "Sam you have to understand a lot of things happened in the time that you were out."

"What do you mean?" Sam said with a laugh. "It's not like I was out that long, what was it like a few days?"

"Samantha dear..." Pamela whispered as she tears up. "It was not a few days."

"W-what do you mean...?" Sam stuttered as her heart began to race. Pamela's bottom lip trembled as she reached into her purse and pulled out a mirror. Showing her the mirror Sam gasped loudly as she stared at the reflection that was definitely not her's.

"M-more like six years."

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Uh so I guess if you liked it please leave a review so I know if anybody is following it. Anyways well not much to say.**

* * *

**ONE OTHER THING GUYS IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITLE FOR THIS PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I THINK MY TITLE GIVING SKILLS SUCK.**

* * *

**Uhhh one more thing, you guys should check out my other story "New Beginnings" PLEASEEEEEEE I feel like it's a good story so far. Well I guess that's it.**

**Leave a review and I'll update some day soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important A/N at the bottom, please read!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sam shrieked as she finally came to her senses. She Stared at her parents in shock as she recalled what they had just told her.

_A coma? I think not._ Sam thought to herself. "This can't be happening!" she shrieked as she fell backwards on to the pillow placed behind her. "This can't!"

"Sammy dear please listen to us. We did our best but you wouldn't wake up for six years." Her father pleaded. "Please believe us when we say we never gave up on you."

"I believe you never gave up on me but," she paused as she eyed her mother who had become quiet. "I don't want to believe it's real."

"Dear please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Her mother croaked.

"Where's Danny then?" Sam said in barely a whisper. Her parents remained quiet. "Where is he!" she shrieked. She sat bolt upright and was about to get up when the nurses forced her back down in to a laying position. "Let me go!" she screamed.

"You cannot get up." A nurse said as they forced her down. She wouldn't stay down though, she had to find Danny!

"No let me go!" she cried.

"This is for your own good." A nurse whispered as a needle made its way into her arm. Sam gasped lightly as she fell back, too tired to fight back now. She stared at her parents with watery eyes.

"I need Danny." She whispered before passing out again.

!~*~*~!

Three days passed and Sam had yet to leave her hospital room. Danny never came by to visit which caused her to worry and stress. She missed him. And she was sure he missed her too.

Six years? I mean if she thought it over it was a long time for them to be apart! Right…? Snapping out of her thoughts Sam glanced up with joy in her face at the door as it opened, but her expression fell as she realized it was just her parents…again.

She had heard her mother say that today she would be going home. She was glad, and she planned on searching for Danny as soon as she was out.

"Sammy dear, I know you know you're going home today. But we have a few things to tell you first." Pamela signaled herself and her husband, Jeremy. With a nod from Sam, Pamela continued speaking. "Dear, the night you went in to a coma was the worst night of our lives."

"Very, we were so scared. Had it not been for Danny we might never have found you." Her father added.

"Danny?" she questioned. "What did he do? What happened that night? I don't remember anything."

"That's what we're getting at honey." Pamela hesitated before speaking again. "See dear that night... there was a ghost fight. And well Danny Phantom won but the ghost had taken you and we couldn't find you. Finally...Danny found you and brought you back here. But by then it was too late..." her voice cracked as she spoke, finally breaking off at the end.

"And you slipped into a coma." Jeremy finished.

"But why? What happened to me while I was taken?" Sam questioned further.

"We have no idea honestly honey. All we know is that he must have beaten you at some point because you had a bloody head and black eye, your ankle was twisted as well." her mother filled in.

"It was almost as if you had been fighting back." her father joked hoping to ease the mood.

"Yeah I probably was." Sam joked knowing she must have. "Anyways what happened to Danny? Why hasn't he dropped by yet?"

"Well honey see...it's been six years," her mother began slowly. "you have to admit that's a long time for somebody to..."

"Wait?" Sam asked bluntly. Her mother nervously bit her lip as she nodded. "Mom, it's Danny I'm sure he wouldn't have gotten over me like that." she said with a laugh. "He loved me and I loved him."

Her parents laughed slightly nervously and nodded. "R-right honey." they both answered in unison.

"Miss Manson?" a doctor called out as he walked in to the room.

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"Well I'm glad to say, you are free to go now. All paper work has been filled out and you can leave any time you want." he said with a smile at Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said adding a grin as she stood. She quickly grabbed her new clothes seeing as how her old one's wouldn't fit her fully grown 21-year-old body. Running to the restroom she quickly changed in to black jeans, with black sneakers, a purple tank top under a low v-neck graphic Tee with the earth in a peace sign on it. She quickly re-did her make up the same old fashion way. Purple lip stick, black eyeliner and slight eyeshadow. She pulled her, now long, black hair up into a high ponytail. Fixing her piercings she pulled her shoes on then walked out, her hospital clothes in a bag.

"Ready Sammy-kins?" Pamela asked in a cheery voice.

"Yeah mom, but could I go walking for a bit?" Sam questioned and they nodded.

"Feel free to head on out." her dad added. With a smile, Sam grabbed the new phone her parents had given her, she gave them the bag of old clothes and she headed out the door. Breathing in fresh air for the first time in a long time she smiled. The place was so different. The streets were filled with new cars, some floating others still on wheels. People were wearing still, the same old, Tee shirts, jeans, pants, skirts etc. She began her walk down Dillon Road.

She wasn't sure where to go first. But once she saw the familiar road name "Raven Road" she smiled slightly and began walking down to Fenton's Work. She gasped as she noticed the sign was gone and so was the large metal contraption that used to decorate the building on top.

"What's going on?" she whispered to herself as she made her way up the steps that lead to the door. With a gulp she knocked on the door and waited. When Jazz opened the door she let out the breath she didn't know she was even holding.

"Sam?" Jazz whispered. Sam nodded with a weak smile.

"Hi." Sam spoke. Jazz let out a small shriek and pulled Sam into a large hug.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I would never see you again! I was so worried! I thought we had lost you, I didn't know how things could get worse!" Jazz kept on rambling. "And then when things with Danny got complicated and I kept telling him to wait! And then Tucker wasn't the sam-"

"What did you say about Danny?" Sam cut her off.

"Danny what? Oh uh... I didn't say anything about Danny." she spoke slowly as if picking her words carefully.

"Yes you did!" Sam snapped.

"No I think you miss heard me." she spoke.

"No I'm positive you said Danny!" Sam reapeated. "You said things with Danny got complicated."

"Oh...that... I said Dani. Like Dani the girl..." Jazz mumbled. Sam who didn't seem convinced nodded in agreement anyways.

"Whatever, well where's Danny anyways? Is he home?" Sam continued.

"Um no, Sam you do realize he's 21 already right? He moved out when he turned nineteen." Jazz explained.

"Uh, what about you? Aren't you 23?" Sam pushed.

"Yeah, I'm here visiting, I'm on break from university. So I came home to spend some time with my family and stuff. You know, normal stuff." she smiled. Sam nodded and turned to leave.

"I guess I'll go uh, see Tucker or something. Thanks anyways." Sam heard the door close behind her and she walked off to where Tucker use to live. When she arrived she was notified of what she had been expecting. Tucker had moved out a while ago. Mrs. Foley gave her directions and she went on her way.

After a short walk she came to a nice large house. Two floors at most, and blue. She knocked on the door and surprisingly a tall Hispanic woman with dark brown/blonde hair greeted her.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked in a thick Portuguese accent.

"Uh yeah, is -er- I mean does Tucker live here?" her hand had begun to rub her neck in slight embarrassment, a small blush crawling to her cheeks.

"Hey Rose who's at the- Sam?" a tall and well built African man came up behind the woman named Rose.

"Tucker?" Sam mumbled and he grinned like a mad man. He walked past Rose and embraced Sam.

"Sam! I thought we lost you for good!" he held her tight until Rose cleared her throat. "Uh right." Tucker pulled away with a faint blush decorating his face. "Rose this is Sam, the one I mentioned a lot when we first met."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you." Rose grinned stretching her hand out.

"Hi, um same." Sam laughed and shook her hand.

"Please come in, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Rose pulled Sam in and led her to a nicely decorated living room.

"Wow Sam, you really grew up during those six years." Tucker whispered more to himself. "If only Da-" he stopped whispering and turned away when he noticed Sam's stare. He sat down and grinned at her again. "So, did you come here first?"

"Um not exactly, I went to Fenton works first, I wanted to see Danny but it uh turns out he moved out. Jazz was there so I spoke with her for a few minutes then I went to your old house and ended up here." Sam finished. "So what's new?"

"A lot. First off, I started my own company. Foley Techs right after high school. I met Rose here, during my junior year of high school, we've been dating ever since." Tucker smiled as he held Rose's hand.

"He forgot to mention he asked to marry me two months ago." Sam went wide eyed at that.

"Wow, oh uh where are my manners. Congratulations guys." she grinned. "I wish you the best of luck Rose, Tucker can be a hand full." they all laughed and Tucker spoke up again.

"So where you headed to after this?"

"Um I was wondering if you knew where Danny's new house was?" she questioned slowly.

"Oh, actually, I..." he turned to Rose for help, knowing he wasn't the best of liars.

"Tucker doesn't like to talk about it.." Rose whispered. "He had a falling out with Danny during senior year, and well they haven't spoken since." she explained.

"Oh, Tucker I'm so sorry..What happened?" She asked.

"I..I'm not in the mood to talk about it." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I think I should go." she stood to walk to the door.

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like?" Rose offered but Sam shook her head. "Well it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you more often." she smiled warmly and Sam walked out the door. She walked around, everything was so different. Buildings were bigger and better. Cars looked nicer and were much faster. Clothing was so...weird, she had been given a new outfit, and sure the clothes _looked_ normal, but they felt _weird._ They seemed to change temperature. When she got cold her clothes become warm, and when she was too hot her clothes became colder.

"Sam?" she blinked out of her thoughts and looked around until she saw a Hispanic woman holding hands with a tall blonde man, and a baby stroller in front of them. "Goth girl!" she spoke again giggling a little.

"Uh.. Paulina?" she asked slowly and the woman nodded.

"We all thought you were like dead or something." she laughed.

"Uh..well here I am." Sam laughed, not use to talking to the A-lister. "So um, is that Dash?" she asked slowly pointing at the blonde who was talking to the baby.

"Mhm." Paulina grinned. "And that's our son, Derek." Sam smiled.

"Nice to know, but I uh have to get going, I'm trying to find Danny, you wouldn't happen to know where he lives do you?" Paulina's happy expression faltered but she shook her head.

"Um no.. I mean, how long have you been up? Cuz like there might be some shocking stuff that totally happened while you were out girl." Paulina muttered. "Sorry." she began to walk away and Sam stared in confusion.

_Weird._ She thought to herself. She made her way to the park and again somebody called out to her. She stopped to see a blonde woman grinning like crazy.

"Hey you were the goth girl dating Danny weren't you?" she asked and Sam nodded with a smile. "I'm so sorry." the blonde girl hugged her and then ran off.

"Sorry for what?" Sam screamed but the girl, who she guessed was Star, was long gone. "I'm sick and tired of people doing that!" she growled as she spotted a nice park bench. She took note of the new lake in the middle of Amity Park. She sat down with a sigh and pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Stop it tickles." she heard a voice laugh. It sounded strangely familiar.

"But he seems to like it." a deeper voice laughed, causing her heart to skip a beat. Could that be..?

"Stop! It tickles." the female voice complained.

"He's kicking." the deep voice laughed. Sam slowly turned, looking for the cause of the voices. She gulped and then stopped. She gasped and dropped her phone, this could not be happening...

Danny was kneeling in front of a very pregnant Valerie, his voice near her bulging tummy, while he spoke to the 'baby'.

* * *

**And she figures it out! So you guys met, Jazz, Tucker, Rose, Paulina, Dash, Star annnnd Danny an Valerie!**

* * *

**SO EVERYBODY READ THIS PLEASE :D **

**I will be on vacation from July 17 to about August 1st, I will have limited computer access. And even less if I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. So for those two weeks, there will be little to no updates. Sorry! **

**So I feel like I'm forgetting something but uh oh well. Review!**

**-xXRandomnessXx **


End file.
